There is a thin line between love and hate
by british bomb shell 21
Summary: In the first week of the summer Draco discovers his veela heritage and more importantly his life long mate, Hermione Granger. She will fighht it every step of the way but draco has a few tricks up his sleeve and so does his mum. first harry potter fan fic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

There once was a girl named Hermione Granger, who was the smartest with of her age she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. You would think a girl like this would be plain and average but if you look closely you will see the sparkle in her eye and the faint line of her smile every day.

Even if someone looks like the simplest person you find they might be one of the most complicated people, so don't judge a person by their cover and you might surprise yourself.

Now this story isn't all about Hermione, there is one other very important person. His name is Draco Malfoy, he has deathly white, blonde hair and grey sharp eyes, but if you look closely you will see he is not the horrid person, who he pretends to be.

The only problem is these two are so similar but yet so different

One is muugle born, one is pure

One is open, one is locked up

One similarity is that they are both to blind to look beyond their rage and hatred to see there is a thin line between love and hate.

I am Narcissa Malfoy and this is the story of my son and his mate.

It is the purest love story since the first vela and probably will be the purest love of all the veela's.

**Hey guys I'm new to harry potter fan fiction and I hope you like this.**

**Please tell me if I should continue this and please review.**

**Love,Lizzie**


	2. Malfoys having a peacefull day , NOT!

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a hot summer's day on the Malfoy's ground, the birds were chirping, the trees were whispering and the animals were giggling with giddiness.

Now I know what you are thinking the Malfoy's having a peaceful sincerity is absurd but just before the war he who should not be named threatened their beloved son by saying he would kill him. They love their son more than anything and when he was put in harm's way it shed some light on their ways, so they transferred to the light side and played a major role in the war fighting for the light side.

But back to now, this peaceful serene was broken by an agonised howl of pain which sounded distinctively animal like. Draco Malfoy was lying in bed as usual when a pain broke out in his head and eventually spread across his body to the very tips of his toes. He could feel an empty space in his body where he knew something should be and he knew he would find out what it was one way or another.

Narcissa and Lucius hearing their agonized sons cry raced up the stairs to their son's chambers and the sight they were met by was Draco withering around in his bed howling in pain.

"No it can't be, it was supposed to skip him Lucius said with great despair, he deeply cared for his son contrary to what people believe and felt his son pain as a worried father. " Cissa get the doctor it's going to be a rough night for all of us"

_**Authors note: Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it but I do have a few excuses**_

_**1: I was being very Hermione like and started revising for my end of year exams early and actually got 100 percent top of the class in ICT which is one of my subjects which I struggle in.**_

_**2: Me and my best friend had a huge fight and then we made up but now she might be moving house which would result in her moving schools **___

_**3: One of my teachers gave me a huge project which counts for 75 percent of history grade for this term in exam week which means I literally had no free time because I did a poster, two headdresses and had to an essay on what I did for the project. **_

_**So I hope you guys forgive me and I am going to update every 1-2 weeks but they're going to be longer than this trust me. Oh and can anyone else wait for the new season of Dance Moms on Tuesday in England **___

_**Anyway please review and keep reading.**_

_**Love you guys, peace out**_

_**Lizzie**_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
